Daniel Hardcastle
Daniel Hardcastle, more commonly known as Nerdcubed (stylised as Nerd³) is a British YouTuber, known for his Nerd³ Plays series and originally, his popular Minecraft webcomic. In-Yogiverse In January 2013, he began a partnership with Martyn, for a Minecraft series, titled InTheLittleCubed (a play-on-words of both of their in-game names), in which they go on an adventure with set challenges in-mind. This later became a challenge series called Little Vs Cubed, where the two would compete against (or, in the case of some games such as PAYDAY 2, co-operate with) each other throughout a number of different games. Even later, however, this changed yet again to a series called Little And Cubed. This series was originally based upon Martyn and Dan either working with or competing against each other in a series of activities and challenges which Dan had created in the GTA Online map creator. However, while waiting for GTA V to be released on PC, they did other challenges (also usually created by Dan) on games such as Just Cause 2 and Skate 3. They have done odd, non-continuous plays of games, such as the 2 episodes of Clandestine and Toybox Turbos. History Dan started by making a popular Minecraft comic utilising his editing and narrative skill and Minecraft. After this he began doing vlogs on his YouTube Channel, OfficialNerdCubed, named after his comic and website. He then started with his Minecraft ''series in which he built structures such as the "HMS HMS", a massive turtle city (Harold) and a giant TARDIS from the British sci-fi series "Doctor Who", complete with a control room, library and quidditch pitch. Fans built a very large pixel art drawing of his own face in the game, which was featured on the very last episode of his series where he showed the fan-server where the map was now hosted. He abandoned this (though officially ending it on the 25th of December 2012) and forgot a fair bit about Minecraft as indicated in InTheLittleCubed. He began making edited Let's Play...s (later simply called Plays...) on the side as a break from the Minecraft videos on his channel. This started with Nerd³'s Let's Play Indie Games - Epic Inventor (although in the intro to this video he calls it his 2nd Let's Play Indie Games, the 'real' first episode seems to be privatized) Series Notable Quotes *"DIE DIE DIE" *"RUN RUN RUN" *"Rule number one: Don't blow up the shit!" * "It's all gone a bit Pete Tong!" * "Zomamajig™" * "Everybody who goes skiing comes back dead. That’s real. That’s science." *"I call shenanigans!" * "It’ll be just like charging your phone, except I’ll be doing it with a Boeing and several million volts. It’ll be fine." * "Oooooooohhhhhhh twitchy leg, oooooooooohhhhhhh twitchy leg" *"MARTYN!" * "YOU HAD ONE FUCKING JOB!" * "ONE JOB!" * "OH FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!" *"Are you ready for this jelly?" *"DIE IN THE FACE" Trivia *Dan used to call his fans the "Procrastinators". *Dan's favourite colour is "greenish purple", also known as Octarine. *In his Skyrim video Dan stated that he has arachnophobia. *Dan doesn't care for most first person shooters, with exceptions for Titanfall, Black, and Call of Juarez Gunslinger. *Dan has a passionate hatred for always-online DRM and he refuses to play games that feature them. He also hates any games with micro-transactions, and he will generally be very disappointed if he finds out a game has any kind of micro-transactions. * Dan frequently gets into fights with Total Justice Warriors, racists, homophobes and fanboys over twitter. *David Tennant is Dan's favourite Doctor from Doctor Who. *All issues of Dan's popular Minecraft web-comic can be found here. *One time a fan showed up at Dan's door and asked for a picture. Dan said that the fan was lucky that his roommate, Wot answered the door and not him as he would have called the police. He then made a video saying that tracking people down and breaking into their apartment complex was a bad thing. *Dan has an amazing ability to find bugs and glitches in any game. *He will never accept a sponsorship (ever) and he also won't take any kind of deal involving money with a developer or producer. This is because he doesn't trust himself to give a fair review if his income is based on what he says (bad or good). *He is a self-proclaimed "Hartosexual" for his love of Hannah Hart's "''My Drunk Kitchen", which is one of his major inspirations. *Dan's father has a YouTube channel called OfficialDadCubed. *Martyn created a mii version of Dan for his Tomodachi Life playthrough. *In February 2014, Dan left his home in England to be closer with his girlfriend. It is highly speculated to be in Canada but the subject is commonly joked among his fans, such as saying he moved to Mars or Finland. *Dan promised to never reveal who his girlfriend is as stated in his Fuel Road-Trip video, however on December 31 2015 he revealed it to be Rebecca Maughan, his video games artist and co-programmer via Twitter. *Dan suffers from CFS (Chronic Fatigue Syndrome) similarly to Kaeyi Dream, in which he can become tired and ill very quickly due to the sickness basically making his immune system useless. It also makes it literally impossible to get up on random days, according to Dan. *As revealed in his GTA V test live stream, He attended Leicester University. However he dropped out and gave himself 3 years to "make it on the internet". *Dan has met and made a video with Steven Moffat. *Dan's favourite games of all time include GTA 5, Just Cause 2, Just Cause 3, Portal, Portal 2 and Shadow of the Colossus with his favourite Simulator being Euro Truck Simulator 2. *Dan is a big fan of both BBC's Sherlock and Doctor Who. *Dan's favorite foods are Pasta and Pizza. *Dan is a self-proclaimed lazy person. *Dan hates warm places and heat in general. * Dan taught himself to program, and has opened his own game studio. His very first game, How To Snooker, was a Snooker simulation game and was, according to Dan, more of a test to see if he could actually make a playable game that people would enjoy. * He then released Systems Nominal, a game in which the player simply has to press the buttons that turn red on the screen in accordance to their keyboard. *Dan own 500+ games on Steam alone, he also has a category called "The Bin" in which he places shitty games, presumably mostly filled with bad simulators. *During his Dessert Bus Marathon he told us for the first time that he goes under a pseudonym. On later occasions he has confirmed this to be true. *Dan used to work at a children's camp every summer. *Dan currently employs 6 people; himself as a content creator, his dad as another content creator, Matt (aka. Mattophobia) as his Community Manager, Tracey as his business manager, Wot as his 'movie person' (What Wot does exactly is currently unknown) and Rebecca as his game artist and co-programmer. All of whom can be seen on the NerdCubed Sub-Reddit banner. *Dan met his current business manager, Tracey, in University. Dan met both Martyn and his current community manager Mattophobia at Eurogamer 2012, and can both be seen in a Eurogamer video, and met Wot in High School. *Dan is allergic to cocoa. *Dan loves cheese. *The worst games that Dan has ever played is Airport Simulator 2013 * During the PC Gamer E3 Conference of 2015, Dan got his fans to the stream chat with "#HaveAWank" and eventually got it trending worldwide on twitter. This hashtag then started getting out of control, and spread to changing wikipedia pages and got acknowledged by the creator of Thomas Was Alone (and a good friend of Dan's), Mike Bithell, on his twitter. *This incident later repeated itself, with the #PlaneFromATrain during his 2015 reboot stream due to Dan being able to take off a plane that was riding as cargo on a train in Just Cause 3. *Due to Dan's love of the Just Cause games, the creators of the game, Avalanche Studios, gave him an early build of the Just Cause game, making him the first person to play Just Cause 3 on YouTube. *On October 31st 2015, Dan rebooted his channel for a fourth time in the channel's history. The main change that came along with this reboot was the abandonment of his famous catchphrase; "Hello Procrastinators!", which he used from the near beginning of his channel right up till its abandonment. *During his fourth channel reboot, Dan also launched his own Patreon page to primarily fund his games development, along with his YouTube video creation. He is currently receiving just over $7,000 a month from 2000+ patrons, averaging at around $3 a month per person. Gallery Nerd3 Glasses.jpg|Dan discovering that putting his glasses further away from his face, magnifies it. Nerd3 Mum.png|Mom3/Mum3 Dad3 and Nerd3.jpg|Dan's Dad or Dad3, opening a Lootcrate with his son. Dan and Emma B.png|Dan with one of his YouTube inspirations/friends, Emma Blackery. Dan and Hannnah H.png|(Drunk) Dan with his main YouTube inspiration, Hannah Hart. Dan, Wot and Steven Moffat.png|Dan, (along with his best friend Wot) interviewing Steven Moffat. DanielHardcastleTwitterAvatar.png|Daniel's current Twitter avatar. Category:People Category:Non-Yogscast